blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3 (Doctor Who)
Season 3 'of ''[[Doctor Who|'Doctor Who]]'' began airing with Galaxy 4 on 11 September 1965 and concluded with The War Machines on 16 July 1966. It featured William Hartnell as the First Doctor, Maureen O'Brien as Vicki Pallister, Peter Purves as Steven Taylor, Adrienne Hill as Katarina, Jean Marsh as Sara Kingdom, Jackie Lane as Dodo Chaplet, Michael Craze as Ben Jackson and Anneke Wills as Polly Wright. Overview To be added Cast Main * Dr. Who - William Hartnell * Vicki Pallister - Maureen O'Brien * Steven Taylor - Peter Purves * Katarina - Adrienne Hill * Sara Kingdom - Jean Marsh * Dodo Chaplet - Jackie Lane * Ben Jackson - Michael Craze * Polly Wright - Anneke Wills Supporting * The Monk – Peter Butterworth * Dalek Voices - Peter Hawkins, David Graham * Jeff Garvey - Barry Jackson * Maaga – Stephanie Bidmead * Drahvin One - Marina Martin * Drahvin Two - Susanna Carroll * Drahvin Three - Lyn Ashley * Rill Voice - Robert Cartland * Marc Cory – Edward de Souza * Gordon Lowery - Jeremy Young * Malpha - Robert Cartland * Achilles – Cavan Kendall * Odysseus - Ivor Salter * Agamemnon - Francis De Wolff * King Priam - Max Adrian * Paris - Barrie Ingham * Cassandra - Francis White * Troilus - James Lynn * Mavic Chen - Kevin Stoney * Bret Vyon – Nicholas Courtney * Zephon - Julian Sherrier * Trantis - Roy Evans * Kirksen - Douglas Sheldon * Karlton - Maurice Browning * First Policeman - Norman Mitchell * Second Policeman - Malcolm Rogers * Blossom Lefavre - Sheila Dunn * Steinberger P. Green - Royston Tickner * Ingmar Knopf - Mark Ross * Clown - Robert Jewell * Professor Webster - Albert Barrington * Celation - Terence Woodfield * Tuthmos - Derek Ware * Hyksos - Walter Randall * Gaston de Leran - Eric Thompson * Nicholas Muss - David Weston * Simon Duval - John Tillinger * Anne Chaplet - Annette Robertson * Abbot of Amboise - William Hartnell * Marshal Tavannes - André Morell * Admiral de Coligny - Leonard Sachs * Catherine de Medici - Joan Young * King Charles IX – Barry Justice * Commander - Eric Elliot * Zentos – Inigo Jackson * Manyak - Roy Spencer * Mellium - Kate Newman * Dassuk - Brian Wright * Venussa - Eileen Helsby * Maharis - Terence Woodfield * Monoid Voices - Roy Skelton, John Halstead * Refusian Voice - Richard Beale * The Celestial Toymaker – Michael Gough * Joey/King of Hearts/Sergeant Rugg - Campbell Singer * Clara/Queen of Hearts/Mrs Wiggs - Carmen Silvera * Kitchen Boy/Cyril - Peter Stephens * Ike Clanton – William Hurndell * Phineas Clanton - Maurice Good * Billy Clanton - David Cole * Seth Harper - Shane Rimmer * Charlie the Barman - David Graham * Kate Fisher - Sheena Marshe * Doc Holliday - Anthony Jacobs * Wyatt Earp - John Alderson * Bat Masterson - Richard Beale * Johnny Ringo - Laurence Payne * Jano - Frederick Jaeger * Chal – Ewen Solon * Captain Edal - Peter Thomas * Tor - Patrick Godfrey * Nanina - Clare Jenkins * Exorse - Geoffrey Frederick * Professor Brett - John Harvey * Major Green – Alan Curtis * Professor Krimpton - John Cater * Sir Charles Summer - William Mervyn Televised Serials Production Crew Writers To be added Directors To be added Producers To be added Actors To be added Filming To be added Myths To be added Stories set before this season * To be added Stories set during this season * To be added Ratings * Average: 7.6 million * Highest: 11.3 million (Galaxy 4 episode 3 - "Air Lock") * Lowest: 4.5 million (The Savages episode 4) Missing Episodes * Total Episodes: 45 * Missing Episodes: 28 * Complete Serials: 3 * Incomplete Serials: 7 Note: Episodes marked with an 'A' have since been animated to form a complete serial External Links * Official Galaxy 4 page on Doctor Who Website * Official Mission to the Unknown page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Myth Makers on Doctor Who Website * Official The Daleks' Master Plan page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Massacre page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Ark page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Celestial Toymaker on Doctor Who Website * Official The Gunfighters page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Savages page on Doctor Who Website * Official The War Machines page on Doctor Who Website Category:Doctor Who Seasons Category:First Doctor Seasons